Together Once Again
by FlowersOverBoys
Summary: Summary inside! Pairings ShunxAlice RunoxDan JuliexBilly and MaruchoxOC! Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN BAKUGAN! Thanks for all the reviews! :D Changed my pen name from RedRosesRulez37 COMPLETE! :D
1. Seeing an Old Friend

Hey everybody! This is my second story so please be nice! This story is mainly about when Alice comes into Dan's neighborhood and attends his middle school. This takes place a few months after the bakugan went back to Vestroia. Runo, Julie(who moved here), Billy (who also moved here), Marucho ( he's so smart (coughparentscoughbribecoughschoolcough) that he skipped a grade), and Shun. Can Alice make it through the year? Will Shun tell her? Will Julie and Billy start dating? What about Dan and Runo? Read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 1

Ding-Dong! "I'll get it!" Runo Misaki yelled. She ran to the door to find Alice Gehahbich (i think that's how you spell her name if i'm wrong please tell me!) standing outside her door.

"Alice! You're here! I haven't seen you in forever!" Runo greeted.

"Hi Runo! I really missed you! My Aunt and Uncle was going on their honeymoon, and they told me I should go to a friend's house! I hope I won't be a bother!" Alice replied.

Runo gasped at her. "A bother! You're not even close to being bothersome! I've been so lonely when Tigrerra left. Dan comes by often to make sure I'm not lonely, but still it's been pretty quiet."

"Sweetie! Who's at the door!" Mrs. Misaki yelled from the other room. "It's Alice!" Runo replied. "Alice! We've really missed you!" Mr. and Mrs. Misaki said while walking to the door. "I missed you guys too!" Said Alice cheerfully!

Runo then whispered quietly so only Alice could hear. "I know someone else who's missing you." Alice blushed knowing who she meant. Runo knew she liked Shun. 'I remember the day Alice told me that'

Flashback

_"Runo? Can I talk to you about something?" Alice asked._

_"Sure!" _

_"Runo, I want to tell you something. I like somebody and I want to tell him but I'm scared!" Alice said._

_"I'm guessing the one you like is Shun right?" Runo said._

_ "Yes." Alice admitted._

_ "Well then tell him! I know that he likes you by the way he looks at you, protects you, and how he doesn't ever let any guy ,besides Dan, Marucho, and Billy, go near you. Runo said._

_ "I don't have the confidence you have Runo." Alice sighed._

_ "I have confidence? If I did, I would have told Dan my feelings for him. Sure he cares for me but he cares for everyone else so I can't tell!" Runo who seem that she was going to cry._

_ "It's okay Runo." Alice comforted. "You'll be alright."_

Flashback over

"I have this idea! We should surprise the others on the first day of school!" Runo suggested.

"Sure!" Alice agreed. "We better prepare because school starts tomorrow!" Runo realized.

After they prepared for school tomorrow, (they took an hour instead of 30 minutes because they wanted to look nice tomorrow) they fell on their beds and fell asleep from exhaustion! They both had the same thought in their head, 'i can't wait for tomorrow!'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll need a few OCs for the classmates at school! The deadline is next Friday.

Name:

Age (13-15):

Appearance (clothes, hair, eyes ect.) :

Personality:

If you want your OC to have a pairing put yes or no:

(IF YES) Anything I should know about the pairing:

Extras:

I am looking for detailed OCs! Keep it school-ish! GOOD LUCK!!!!

PEACE!


	2. Time for School!

Yo! I'm back! I want to thank the people who made OCs for this story! I will start using them. Don't worry you can still post OCs until the deadline. I might actually use most (if not all) of the OCs submitted. Just remember, I might cut a few things from your character because they might have too big of a part. The only big parts the I need are: Mean Girl (taken),Mean Girl Boyfriend (needed), Mean girl posse (i need 2 or 4), and Marucho's Girlfriend (needed). That's all I need for now. This story is slightly AU if you haven't noticed. There won't be Bakugan related problems (besides loneliness), there's just like relationship problems maybe a few other kinds of problems. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'll own bakugan someday! Everyone: When pigs fly! Me: HOW RUDE!

* * *

"Alice! Runo! Wake up! Rise and shine everyone! Breakfast is ready!" yelled Mrs. Misaki. "Thanks mom!" Runo yelled. Runo turned to see Alice sleeping. "Alice time for breakfast!" Runo said shaking her gently, but hard enough to wake someone up. "Thanks for waking me up Runo" Alice sleepily said. Then they quickly walked to the restaurant to eat.

They hurried through their breakfast so they could get ready for school. "Thanks for the breakfast !" the two girls said in unison. "You're welcome."

The two girls quickly ran back to their room. They each took a shower and changed.

"Runo! You look great!" Alice complimented.

Runo was wearing her hair down. It went a bit past her waist. She's wearing a cream colored beret. For her outfit she was wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon at the collar and a pink belt around her waist. Her shoes are brown heels (they're not that tall). (A/N: if you want to see how it looks like go on youtube and type in Dan and Runo get together.)

"You too!" Runo responded.

Alice was wearing a yellow head band with her hair down (same length as Runo's). For her clothes she was wearing an yellow (slightly darker than her head band) dress with a purple ribbon at her collar and a purple belt. Her shoes are just yellow tennis shoes with purple laces. (it's pretty much the same as Runo's outfit but the hair accessories and the shoes are different.)

They ran downstairs to show Runo's parents.

"Oh my! You ladies look beautiful!" Runo's Dad said.

"Yes!" Runo's mom agreed.

"Thank you!" Runo and Alice said happily.

"Come on Alice! We gotta leave now!" Runo said. " Okay Runo!" Alice replied grabbing both her and Runo's bags. (Runo's bag was a Pink shoulder bag and Alice's bag is a Purple normal backback.)

"See ya later!" they called to Runo's parents as they walk to school.

"Runo! This is so exciting!" Alice told her. "I've never been to a public school before. Grandfather has always home-schooled me."

"Don't expect things to go perfectly Alice! There's always the popular people to ruin your school year!" Runo said warningly. Runo suddenly had a sly smirk on her face. "I know _Shun_ will protect you!"

Alice blushed. "O-of c-course. He protects all his friends." Alice said stuttering.

Runo had a grim look on her face. "Alice, when you see Shun it'll be different than before. Be careful because I don't want your feelings to get hurt."

Alice looked shocked. "What do you mean?" "You'll see." Runo said as they approached the school.

'I hope Alice can take this.' Runo thought, concerned for her friend.

Alice thought hard. 'What could Runo possibly mean by Shun will be different than before?'

* * *

Do you think I'm evil? Anyway, I hope you review this chapter! Remember NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	3. Group Reunion!

Hey! Hey! Hey! It's me again! Anyway, thank you to people who reviewed and put this story on their favorites. Like I said before, I need OCs for the BIG parts. If you can't remember what the big parts just go to the last chapter. I still need the ones the have the needed after it, so please if you have an OC I could use put them in your review. Before we start, I want to apologize for the OOCness that will happen at this school. The school's name will be really dumb (or cool in your opinion), if you have a better name(and that I agree that it's good) I will give you credit. Just put it in your review. Hope you enjoyed the story so far! By the way, I might not need an OC for Marucho's girlfriend. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, May, or Mr. Hayden *wink wink*. By the way if I did own bakugan Shun and Alice would have started dating.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Runo said unenthusiastically "My life will end soon at Sapphire Emerald Middle School. At least this is our last year!"

Alice stared at the big school in awe. "Runo! How could you not like it here!" Runo replied "You'll see why when we go inside."

When they walked inside, the hallways were crowded with students. Immediately as soon as they saw Alice it was all like chaos. A random dude shouted "Even if I don't know you, do you wanna go out?!"

"This is like the restaurant but worse!" Runo told Alice. "Definitely" Alice simply replied.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" This principal bellowed. The boys that were crowding around here stuttered "N-n-nothing s-s-sir." The principal said "Go to your classes now!" The boys fled quite quickly.

The principal turned to the two girls. "I am sorry about the commotion." He looked at Alice and said "You must be the new girl. I am Principal Hayden."

(A/N I am a HUGE contestshipper so if you read pokemon fan fiction you'll know who the principal is.)

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hayden" Alice said politely. "Good morning " Runo also said politely.

"Now I know that you have your schedules so go to class now. I'll give you a pass." He told them as he handed them a pass.

Alice and Runo thanked him and walked to class.

As they entered the classroom, their teacher Mrs. Hayden (who is Mr. Hayden's wife) said "Thank you for joining us Runo and what's you name sweetie?"

"My name is Alice" The teacher smiled "Alice, my name is Mrs. Hayden but you can call me May! Now take a seat Runo. I will introduce you to the class Alice."

May clapped her hands together loudly to get everyone's attention. "Everyone! This is..." and before she could finish Dan shouted "ALICE!" That caught all of the brawler's attention (1) except for Runo. Coincidentally all of the brawlers were placed in the same homeroom.

Then a small group was formed in front of Alice. "Alice we missed you a LOT!!!" Julie shouted hugging Alice. Marucho sniffled "We thought we'd never see you again." "It wasn't the same when you left." Dan said. "Aww... I missed you guys too!" Alice said to all of them.

'Wait a second we're missing someone' Alice thought. Alice spoke up after a while. " Where's Shun?" All the brawlers grew silent then they told her. "Don't care about the arrogant, conceited, jerk."

Julie said " I know you were looking forward to seeing him, but he's changed Alice, and not in a good way."

Shun's POV

Alice's here! I can't believe it! I wish that I could be up there with them, but I can't because of my reputation . I know that Skyress wouldn't be happy about my change, neither would Alice. I have to find somewhere that it can just be the two of us. Alice's the one that changed me. When she left, I had to move on and get a new life since my old one went away. With that new life I had to have a new attitude. I'll bet that they're up there telling her how I'm a jerk. I just hope she'll give me a chance to talk to her. I need to tell her my feelings before she goes away again.

* * *

Will Alice talk to Shun? Will Shun tell her?

1) Some of the brawlers were taking a nap.

Review please! NO FLAMES!!!


	4. Let's Sing!

Hi everybody! I realized if I don't put like a space after the Mr. or Mrs. the name wont show up! I got the OC for Marucho's girlfriend. My only problem is that like practically NO ONE made and OC that's in the mean girl's posse. I just need 2 or 3 OCs. I'll be starting to use the OCs in this chapter. If you entered an OC I'll try my best to put it in this story. I am just absolutely sorry for not updating! I just wanna thank all the people that reviewed of put this story on their favorites! Peace out and ENJOY!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 4

"Okay! Settle down everyone!" May said. The brawlers sat down in their seats.

When Alice sat down in her seat, she saw a girl with dark brown hair. 'Wonder who she is?' Alice thought.

The girl looked over and saw that Alice was staring at her. "What are you looking at new girl?" she said snottily. "Nothing." Alice muttered.

May looked at the time. "Class! Remember that the opening singing contest is today!"

BBBBBRRRIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!

Students quickly piled out of the classroom.

"Runo!" Alice called. "Hey Alice!" Runo said. "what's your locker number?"

Alice looked at her paper. "My locker number is 46."

Runo smiled brightly. "That's great! All the brawlers are down there! My locker number is 45, Dan's 44, Julie's 42, Marucho's 48, Shun's 47. Come on! Let's go!" Runo started pulling Alice to the lockers.

"Runo slow down!" Alice yelled. They happen to pass by Shun as he was walking to the lockers. 'Some things never change' he thought rolling his eyes at their behavior.

* * *

"So Runo, what's that all about the singing contest." Alice asked while opening her locker and placing her books inside.

The dark brown haired girl from before looked at Alice disbelievingly then scoffed. "The singing contest during the first day of school is like a welcome for all new kids. I think it's a bother because new kids are just unpopular! See ya loser!" she said walking away.

"Who's she?" Alice asked. "She's Jordan Thompson. One of the most popular girls here. She's bratty, rude, and mean." Julie answered walking up to them. "Don't worry about her. Just stay away from her and you'll survive the year."

The PA system turned on. "All students report to the auditorium!" Suddenly everyone headed for the auditorium.

"Come on!" Julie said.

* * *

"Welcome to the first day of school singing contest!" Mr. Hayden announced. The audience applauded.

"First up! Jordan Thompson!"

"Hey everyone! I'm gonna sing Too Cool!" Jordan said. She was wearing an open-button dark blue vest, a light blue cami and a short jean skirt. Shoes are black converses with blue laces.

I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

"Thank you!" Then she walked backstage.

"Thank you Miss Thompson for that interesting performance" Mr. Hayden said while sweatdropping. "Sadly she was the only one who signed up, and the winner gets a prize!" he bribed.

Runo had a great idea. "Alice! you've got to sing! I've heard your voice before and you're fantastic! You've got to sing!"

Julie overheard Runo. "Alice I agree with Runo you should sing!"

Alice blushed. "I don't know you guys!"

"How about this, if you sing, I will sing too!" Runo said.

"Fine." Alice gave in.

"MR. HAYDEN!!!" Runo yelled.

"Yes Runo?"

"Alice and I are gonna sing!"

"Wonderful!" Mr. Hayden said. "Now, please give a hand for Alice and Runo!" The audience cheered louder.

"Now who's going to sing first." Mr. Hayden asked.

"I will." Runo said.

Mr. Hayden turned to the crowd. "Runo Misaki will go first." The audience cheered and you can hear a distinct voice screaming. "Runo you're the best!"

"Hey! I'm gonna sing That's the way I loved you!"

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

Runo thought about when Dan started acting responsible and mature.

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother, talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

"Thanks for listening!" then Runo walked backstage.

* * *

"Good Luck!" Runo said to Alice.

"Thanks and you did great!" Alice replied.

* * *

"Now welcoming Alice Gehahbich!" Mr. Hayden announced. Now the audience was crazy clapping and screaming. (A/N: just imagine a super famous person at a concert and that's how loud and crazy it is.)

"Hi! I am singing Am I ready for love." Alice said.

Sometimes I wonder  
How it's gonna feel  
Will my first love be true and real?  
Will I be ready when my heart starts to fall?  
What will I do when my love comes to call?  
And my daddy tells me that I light up his worl'  
Every day he says, darling, your my best girl  
He tried to teach me from the very start  
The meaning of love  
So nobody breaks my heart

Will my love come in a bowl of fire?  
Will it be filled with hope and desire?  
Will my love come in a pouring rain?  
Am I ready for the joy?  
Am I ready for the pain?  
Am I ready for the boy?  
Am I ready for love?

Oh love

I know I'm not a little girl anymore  
Cause I'm feeling things I never felt before  
Sweet sensations, and anticipations  
Calling comotion to my emotions  
And I hear the words my daddy said to me  
He said be true to yourself  
And keep your spirit free  
And love will find you,  
One way or another  
Be good to yourself  
And be good to each other

Will my love come in a bowl of fire?  
Will it be filled with hope and desire?  
Will my love come in a pouring rain?  
Am I ready for the joy?  
Am I ready for the pain?  
Am I ready for the boy?  
Am I ready for love?

It's a run around the world  
And it's moving so fast  
Though I want to find a love that's gonna last  
A love so strong  
That it can withstand  
The weight of this world  
In the palm of its hand

Will my love come in a bowl of fire?  
Will it be filled with hope and desire?  
Will my love come in a pouring rain?  
Am I ready for the joy?  
Am I ready for the pain?  
Am I ready for the boy?  
Am I ready for this game?  
Am I ready for the kiss?  
Am I ready for the stars?  
Am I ready for the bliss?  
Am I ready for love?

"I hope you like it!" then Alice walked to Runo.

* * *

"Alice! That was amazing!" Runo complimented.

"Thank you!"

"Let's go meet up with the brawlers." Runo suggested. "Sure!" Alice agreed.

Alice accidentally bumped into a girl with long blond hair that goes to her waist and she had brown eyes that kind of reminded Alice of honey.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Alice apologized.

"Yeah. My name is Serena." she said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alice."

Alice looked up and saw Runo walking further away.

"I have to go! My friend's leaving!" Alice said the ran to catch up to Runo.

Alice bumped into another person. 'UGGHH! Why am I bumping into people so much today!' she thought.

"Sorry!" Alice apologized again. When she looked up, her chocolate colored eyes were met with onyx ones.

"It's been a long time, Alice."

Alice got up and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much, Shun!"

* * *

Ha! Thought that I would be evil placing that cliffy there! MUAHAHA! Anyway if you enjoyed, review! I hope that this was good enough payment for making you wait for so long! Until we meet again (not really!) !


	5. Heartbroken

Yo! Thank you all so so much for reviewing! It was so surprising that I got that many reviews the day after I posted the fourth chapter! Some of you might think 'hey wait a sec! Doesn't Shun have a reputation!' . The answer to that is, TO READ THIS CHAPTER!!! I suddenly realized (while I was planning) that this is slightly being based on High School Musical. If you don't like HSM, I'll say that it really is just slightly similar (you might not even notice!), so don't stop reading! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and review! REMEMBER, NO FLAMES PLEASE PEOPLE SOMETIMES STOP WRITING!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or the OCs sent in by awesome readers.

* * *

Chapter 5

Shun's POV

Alice got up and hugged me.

Then she said. "I've missed you so much,Shun!"

I spotted some of my "cool friends" come. I knew that they would lower my rep. if they found out that I was a new girl's friend. So I quickly thought of a plan.

As they approached me. I said to Alice loudly so that my friends would hear. "Even the new girls like me.... What a loser fangirl."

My friends said. "Nice one!"

I was scared to look into Alice's eyes. 'I am such an idiot!' Then when I finally had the courage to, I saw pain, sadness, anger, and surprisingly (to Shun) heartbreak.

Alice's POV

W-what! W-why would he say that! I feel like bursting into tears. I can't hold it in.

No POV

Alice ran away from Shun. Fortunately she bumped into the brawlers. Then she let all of her pain and sadness out. The group comforted her. Then Julie asked. "Who did this?"

"S-shun." Alice stuttered.

"HIM!!! I WAS MAD AT HIM FOR BETRAYING US, BUT NOW HE'S GONE TOO FAR. I AM ABSOLUTELY SEETHING!!!" Runo roared. She ran to the large group where Shun is.

She ran up to Shun and slapped him hard. "I will never let you hurt or even go near her again if you do... you will regret it."

Jordan (who is obviously in the popular group) said. "He doesn't care. You guys are just losers."

Dan said. "I don't care either." He glared at Shun coldly. "I thought you would never stoop this low, but you did and I just can't forgive you for it."

Marucho was looking at Shun and shook his head. "You used to be the pride of bakugan. Nearly everyone admired you for your achievements. If Skyress were here she wouldn't leave you, but she would be very disappointed. You've lost the only thing that will ever make you truly happy. I hope you're happy with your choice."

Julie said. "Let's leave. It makes me sick to be around these kind of people."

Alice's POV

_What a loser fangirl. You guys are just losers. Losers. They're right. I am a loser. I need to stop being weak. I just wanna believe in me._

Mr. Hayden was announcing the winner of the contest. "The winner is Alice Gehahbich. You'll get your prize at school tomorrow."

Jordan's POV

That little brat! She will pay! I have never lost! THIS IS WAR!!!!!

* * *

Do you like it?! I hope you do! Well enjoy and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! I hope I have answered that question on doesn't Shun have a reputation? NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


	6. Meeting Rose

Sorry for not reviewing sooner! I got stuck with writer's block! I love you all for reviewing! I have a special shout out to an awesome reviewer, cherrysaki-chan! Thank you so so much for reviewing every one of my stories. It hurts me to write the things Shun said, but I just had to. Anyway, here's the along awaited chapter. No flames! Review and Enjoy! Again, reviewers are the greatest! You guys ROCK!

Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan or the OCs made by the reviewers. Not that I know of.

* * *

Chapter 6

After the gang parted ways, Alice and Runo reached home. Runo was still mad and Alice was in a slightly depressed mood.

"I still can't believe he did that to you!" Runo ranted

"It's okay, Runo. I'm fine! Just please let it drop." Alice said.

"Whatever you want." Runo said before drifting off to sleep.

_I don't think that's who you really are Shun, because you've become someone that I don't know. You've become a stranger. _Alice thought before falling asleep.

* * *

"Runo! Alice! Wake up before you guys are late for school!" Mrs. Misaki shouted.

Runo and Alice woke up quickly. They took showers and got dressed. (AN: I'm gonna name their outfits cuz this is what they would wear everyday to school, ok?)

Runo wore a pale yellow halter top with white jeans. Shoes are yellow and white in a sort of camouflage pattern.

Alice wore a light green babydoll shirt and lavender 3 quarter pants. She has yellow tennis shoes.

"Come on or we'll be late for school!" Runo said running out the door.

Luckily for them that they could run pretty fast so there just barely made it.

May entered and said " Hi everyone! We have another new student that was sick yesterday. Anyways please welcome my daughter Rose."

Rose was a very petite girl. She has brunette hair with green streaks that make people wonder if she streaked it. Unlike her mom, her hair was down to her mid-back. She wore a pink bandana and a white blouse with pink camo pants. Shoes are just white and pink shoes with the velcro straps.

She got irritated by the way everyone was staring at her hair. As if she could read their minds, "I didn't streak my hair ok! It's natural!"

"Okay, let's see. Go sit next to Alice." May said.

"Hi! I'm Alice like your mom said!

"Hi!"

The PA system boomed. "Every report to the auditorium for the awards ceremony!"

* * *

"Hi everyone. We will now give the prize to the winner of the singing contest. Alice Gehahbich please come to the stage." Mr. Hayden said. "Alice your prize is this trophy and a 100 dollars for a shopping spree!" everyone applauded.

"Thank you!" Alice said.

"Now, just because of tradition, you have to enter the talent show!" Mr. Hayden told her then he turned to the crowd and said. "Thank you everyone who came and Alice hand in a drawing or something for your locker. Now, go to your classes!"

* * *

(Subjects were boring so we're skipping to lunch.)

"Rose let's sit with my friends." Alice suggested.

"Okay!"

"So Rose, how does it feel like to be the principal's daughter?" Julie asked.

"It's okay I guess. Hey you know what most people don't know? That my parents were rivals! They fought like all the time!" Rose replied.

"Really? I thought they'd would get along when they met." Runo said.

"I know! Everyone who teaches here are friends of my parents. It's pretty cool!" Rose grinned.

"You're one lucky girl Rose!" Alice said.

The bell rang before Alice could say more.

"I know. See ya later!" Then Rose ran to her next class.

"Well we better get going too!" Marucho said.

"Bye!" Then the group parted ways.

* * *

Well I hope you like this chapter. Nothing much happened really. This was more like a filler chapter. No flames and I hope you read my first oneshot! It's called The Reason. Peace out!


	7. Sleepover!

Wazzup people of fan fiction! I am so so so so so sorry for not updating! I guess I kept reading and reading that I forgot! Again sorry and thanks to those who stuck with this story! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 7

After School

Shun's POV

I can't believe what I just did! I made _her_ mad at me. Stupid me. I hate myself. I have to apologize, but how...

Alice's POV

As I was walking home, I saw Rose in the distance. I caught up with Rose. "Hey Alice!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey!"

"I was wondering, would you like to come over to my house for a sleepover?"

I felt happy, you know, to be wanted by someone other than the brawlers. "Sure! I'd have to ask Runo though."

She winked. "Don't worry! She says it's fine. After all, she's invited too!"

"Thanks Rose."

* * *

Runo and I were standing outside the Hayden's house waiting for someone to open the door. You wouldn't think that their house was so big! There's a really long driveway with beautiful gardens filled with roses. AND I bet there's like five stories!

A butler with a french accent answered the door. " You must be Miss Runo and Miss Alice. Miss Rose asked me to escort you to her room."

"Thank you."

* * *

Runo and I stared in shock at all the beautiful architecture. There was a giant crystal fountain with a rose in the middle and red pedals on the water, with a silver chandelier over it. The floor was marble tile with golden roses in some of the tiles. I didn't get to look at most of the house because Runo pointed out we were losing sight of the butler. Man, these people are kind of obsessed with roses.

* * *

"I hope you have a good time here. " The butler said as we reached Rose's room. He bowed politely and walked out of sight.

We then turned to the door. It was a simple. A cream colored door with a silver rose. We knocked on the door and we saw Rose's head pop out. Then she opened the door wider and let us in.

"Hi Runo and Alice!" Rose said smiling brightly. She was wearing a silk blue shirt with black shorts and fuzzy monkey slippers. "You can change in my bathroom. Oh! By the way Julie, Serena, and Clarice are here."

"Thanks! We can't wait to meet them!"

* * *

"I hope the girls would like to be our friends." Alice said while changing.

"Yeah! It would be cool!" Runo agreed.

When they were finished the walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey you guys look great!"

Runo was wearing a white tank top and grey sweatpants. She just wore plain white socks.

Alice was wearing a lavender nightgown with purple slippers.

"Thanks!"

Ruse pointed to a light purple haired girl with purple-ish pink-ish eyes. "This is Clarice Ichihara. She one of the best writers I know!"

Clarice blushed and poked her index fingers together. "I'm not that good."

Serena laughed. "Yeah you're one of the worst writers I know. You daydream in class!" she said sarcastically.

Clarice growled. "Hey! At least I have more than one A!" Clarice suddenly realized she was being sarcastic and said calmly. "Oh I'm sorry Serena."

Alice whispered to Rose. "She has lots of mood swings."

"Yeah but she's really nice." She whispered back.

So the girls started off with a nice meet. Let's hope this continues!

* * *

So I hoped you like this chapter! I decided to put a couple of OCs. Please review! Don't fret! Your OC will show sometime!

Peacez!!! Please don't flame! R and R!!!


	8. Lilies For Me?

Hey Hey Hey! You guys are the best! I never expected to get at least 60 reviews! I was watching some dan and runo moments on youtube and some was so fluffy! Like the one in New Vestroia when Dan was going back to New Vestroia with Baron and how they were just staring into each other's eyes and how they didn't want to let go. I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY DAN WOULD STILL BE SO CHEERFUL!!! I am super happy with episode 26 with that HILARIOUS moment. I love Dan's face there.... sigh. I am unbelievably sorry for such a long wait! Anyway enjoy chapter 8!

Right now I am think how a thousand miles (by David Artchuleta of course! or Vanessa Carlton ) go so well with Dan and Runo.

I do not own bakugan!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Let's get this party started!" Julie cheered and plopped down on the floor.

Rose's room was very simple and elegant. It had cream colored walls and white hardwood floors. The bed was on the left side of the room and it had a wooden headboard with a large rose engraved in it, pale orange bed sheets, and pastel pink pillows. The bathroom door was next to it and the door was lime green. Next to the door there was a tan couch one of the many couches in the room. In the middle of the room a large furry blue rug covered the floor. In the back there was 2 more couches one lavender and another yellow. The right side has a large walk in closet with a gray door. Next to it is the last couch that is currently carrying everyone's bag.

"Rose, your room is really light and colorful." Alice said.

Rose laughed. "I love all the colors so I decided to have a colorful room. Plus I've never been a big fan of dark colors."

Serena tapped her finger on her chin. "What should we do first?"

"I know we can play truth or dare!" Claire suggested.

"That is a great idea! Wait right here." Rose jumped up and ran out of the room.

An awkward silence fell over the group.

Julie broke the silence. "So, did you guys have bakugan when they were still here?" She pointed to Serena and Claire.

"No I didn't." Claire answered.

"I had one. Aquos Siege." Serena looked out the window sadly. "He was my best friend." She looked back with fake cheerfulness in her eyes. "But that's all in the past now!"

Alice frowned at her fake smile. "It's okay to feel sad about losing your bakugan. Us brawlers are supposed to connect with our bakugan and treat them as family, I felt the same way when hydranoid left." Runo and Julie nodded in agreement.

_And who knows what Shun must have felt... Skyress was like his mother... _Alice thought.

* * *

Rose came back to the room a few minutes later. She paused at the sight of Julie and Runo whispering about something, Serena looking out the window, Alice deep in thought, and Claire looking as confused and clueless as Rose was feeling right now. _I wonder what happened... _Rose pondered. _Oh well._

"What's with the long faces?" Rose said. "Awww... Did you miss me that much?" She asked playfully.

The girls giggled. Claire spoke up. "What did you do?"

"Thank you for asking!" Rose pulled out a grayish concoction of some sorts. "This is to ensure that you will do the dares and answer all the questions. If you don't you have to drink spoiled milk and orange juice, rotten apples, leftover baked potatoes, onions, and some grass dirt." She waved her hand carelessly. "Maybe a few things from the garbage." The girls shivered in fear.

"So," Rose said happily. "Truth or dare...... Julie."

"I pick truth." She answered. Rose pouted. "You're so boring."

"Fine. Are you and Billy dating?"

Julie blushed. "NO IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" She took another glance at the mush. "I mean he doesn't like me that way..." She sighed.

All the girls squealed loudly. (Okay I am so lazy and so I shall skip to the morning.)

* * *

The Next Morning...

"ROSALYN MAPLE HAYDEN! GET DOWN HERE!" Mr. Hayden bellowed. (1)

The girls stirred and woke up. Runo grinned slyly. "Oooohhhh Rose is in trouble!!!"

Rose threw a pillow at her playfully. "COMING DADDY!!!"

When Rose left the room the others took turns in the bathroom.

* * *

Rose came back pouting. "I'm grounded because I put the mush in the fridge and he accidentally drank it."

The girls were back in their normal outfits and they grabbed their bags and they were about to walk out the door, when the butler stopped them.

"Miss Alice these were left for you." He said showing her the lilies.

_Lilies? No one knows I like lilies except for Runo and... (Gasp) Shun! _Alice thought.

* * *

_I hope she likes them. _The figure said this long ponytail billowing in the wind. He smirked and jumped roof to roof to his school.

* * *

Okay I know you probably hate me by leaving that at the end. Well, I hope you like it and if you did, REVIEW PLEASE!!!

SEE YA LATERZ!


	9. I Did It Because of You

I'm am so so SORRY! I left this story alone for so long! I'm super sorry! Cookies for everyone who is still reading this! I hope this chapter is long enough to make up for the year you've been waiting for this story to update. I won't bore you with this AN any longer. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters!

* * *

Chapter 9 (Alice POV)

"Alice! Those are beautiful!" Julie gushed. "I wonder who gave them to you?"

I blushed and quickly sniffed the flowers. It had blue and white lillies . They smelled sweet with a bit of spice. It was wrapped in pink and yellow tissue paper tied with a red silk ribbon. There was a small white card on it. _I wonder who gave this bouquet to me... _Curiosity got the better of me and I hastily opened the card. In the card, was a familiar green ventus sign. I gasped quietly and looked around to see if anyone was looking. Then I pocketed the card in my coat.

"Was there a card?" Asked Serena. I shook my head hoping no one could see my blush. Unfortunately Runo noticed, but she didn't say anything. I have a feeling we're going to have a long talk about this.

Rose grinned. "Whoever gave you this, Alice, must adore you a lot! Blue lilies are also known as Agapanthus. Agapanthus comes from the greek words agape, meaning love, and anthos meaning flower." We all sent her questioning looks. Rose shook her head and sighed. "Basically it means love flower or flower of love." Finally understanding we nodded our heads. "Now white lillies, mean purity, modesty, virginity, majesty, and it's heavenly to be with you." I blushed as I heard the last part.

Claire clapped her hands. "Come on let's go or else we'll be late!" We sprinted out the door and into the car.

* * *

We stepped out of the car and entered the school. "Runo!" Dan called and waved his hands wildly. Runo huffed and yelled back. "Stop waving your hands Dan, you look ridiculous!" Dan stopped immediately and stuck his tongue out.

"You sound like an old married couple!" Claire complained. "Just shut up and kiss!" Dan and Runo turned red.

Julie smirked. "Oh relax Claire! They do it when we leave them alone." Dan started rambling and Runo just turned even redder. "Why you!" The bell rang and we all made our way to our homeroom.

* * *

When I walked in I saw Shun leaning back on his chair. He looked up and smirked then looked away. Jordan noticed and she glared at me. I went to my seat and watched as May wrote some equations on the board. I heard something land on my desk. It was a crumpled up ball of paper. I opened it making sure May couldn't see me. It said **Watch your back... ~ JT. **I gasped quietly knowing who did this. I looked around and swiftly placed the note in my binder. I looked around again and I saw Runo, Rose, and Marucho copying the equations. Dan and Billy asleep and snoring softly. Julie was filing her nails, and Shun was... He was looking at me. I blushed and turned away. A few minutes later the bell rang.

Runo slapped Dan really hard. "Ouch! What was that for?!" He complained. Runo glared at him. "You idiot! You're barely passing math and you fall asleep in class!"

"But Runo!" Runo stomped off to her locker with Dan following. I giggled at their childish actions.

"You would think they would mature over the years." I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Shun watching them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not knowing what else to say. He smirked. "My locker's here Alice." I flushed feeling stupid. "Oh,"

(Shun's POV)

Alice is so cute when she blushes. "Um, Shun?" I glanced at her flushed face. "Yeah?" Alice looked down. "I was wondering if it was you that sent me those lilies." I smirked knowing she would figure it out sooner or later. "Yea." She stayed quiet until the next class.

* * *

Gym wasn't too hard. Run ten laps then 20 push-ups and 20 crunches. After all that we could do whatever we wanted. I just sat on the bleachers waiting for the bell to ring. Misty, our gym teacher was talking to slacking students. My so called friends were pointing and making fun of nerds. The brawlers were in a group but Alice was missing. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I heard footsteps climbing the stairs of the bleachers and stopped in front of me. I opened one eye and saw that it was Alice. I patted the seat next to mine.

"So, how are you?" She asked softly. I looked at the people on the gym floor. "Fine. How about you?"

"I'm fine." Alice replied softly. "Shun, why are you being so different? You know that we're your friends." I smiled bitterly.

"I did it because of you."

* * *

Yeah I know cliffie again... I just feel like being evil you know? :D I'll try to do better with updating! Review please!


	10. My Special Place

**I have decided to update quickly to make up for the short chapter. Well, I hope this will suffice... Thank you reviewers! YOU GUYS MOTIVATE ME! THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (cept Rose!). I also do not own Complicated by Avril Lavigne!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 (Alice POV)

I lied down on the bed that Runo provided for me, still thinking about what Shun said. I didn't understand why it was so complicated for him to just apologize to the Brawlers. _But seeing the way their treating him I can see why. _I groaned and stood up. _I could write a song to help me think... _Suddenly a feeling to just sing came over me. I started to just laugh and let all my feelings out in a tune.

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

_Clap. Clap. _I looked to see where the applause was coming from and saw Shun leaning against the windowsill. He gave me a red rose that was hidden behind his back. Shun smiled at me, the one that was only for me, and he grabbed my hand. I yelped when he carried me bridal style and jumped out the window. "Shun! Where are you taking me?" We landed quietly, me still being in his arms, and he started running. "Shun? I'm serious where are you taking me?" He stopped running and started to walk.

He glanced down at me. I probably look pitiful and small to someone like him. "Do you trust me?" He questioned and I nodded. How could he have thought I don't trust him? He smirked. "Will you let me cover your eyes?" I nodded once more and he wasted no time tying the blindfold around my eyes. I leaned into him and breathe in his scent. He smelled like honey and just plain Shun.

* * *

I felt my blindfold come off and I looked around. We were in a meadow filled with sunflowers and lillies, both of which are my favorite flowers. I giggled and danced around the white lily patch. I saw Shun staring at me with a cocky smirk on his face. "You're so childish."

"You should really let yourself have more fun. You're always so BORING!" I laughed and ran away, but with his ninja skills I was no match. I felt him grab me around my waist and spun me towards him. "That's wasn't fair." I pouted.

The stupid ninja just smirked. I looked up in his beautiful eyes and I saw the loneliness, hurt, joy, and even love in his eyes. We stared to just lean in and...

"SHUN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Darn it!

* * *

**AND BAM! Cliffhanger... I think this was one of my best ideas yet! I hope you enjoyed it so far and please REVIEW! :)**


	11. Complicated

**I have decided to update quickly to make up for the short chapter. Well, I hope this will suffice... Thank you reviewers! YOU GUYS MOTIVATE ME! THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (cept Rose!). I also do not own Complicated by Avril Lavigne!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 (Alice POV)

I lied down on the bed that Runo provided for me, still thinking about what Shun said. I didn't understand why it was so complicated for him to just apologize to the Brawlers. _But seeing the way their treating him I can see why. _I groaned and stood up. _I could write a song to help me think... _Suddenly a feeling to just sing came over me. I started to just laugh and let all my feelings out in a tune.

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

_Clap. Clap. _I looked to see where the applause was coming from and saw Shun leaning against the windowsill. He gave me a red rose that was hidden behind his back. Shun smiled at me, the one that was only for me, and he grabbed my hand. I yelped when he carried me bridal style and jumped out the window. "Shun! Where are you taking me?" We landed quietly, me still being in his arms, and he started running. "Shun? I'm serious where are you taking me?" He stopped running and started to walk.

He glanced down at me. I probably look pitiful and small to someone like him. "Do you trust me?" He questioned and I nodded. How could he have thought I don't trust him? He smirked. "Will you let me cover your eyes?" I nodded once more and he wasted no time tying the blindfold around my eyes. I leaned into him and breathe in his scent. He smelled like honey and just plain Shun.

* * *

I felt my blindfold come off and I looked around. We were in a meadow filled with sunflowers and lillies, both of which are my favorite flowers. I giggled and danced around the white lily patch. I saw Shun staring at me with a cocky smirk on his face. "You're so childish."

"You should really let yourself have more fun. You're always so BORING!" I laughed and ran away, but with his ninja skills I was no match. I felt him grab me around my waist and spun me towards him. "That's wasn't fair." I pouted.

The stupid ninja just smirked. I looked up in his beautiful eyes and I saw the loneliness, hurt, joy, and even love in his eyes. We stared to just lean in and...

"ALICE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Darn it!

* * *

**AND BAM! Cliffhanger... I think this was one of my best ideas yet! I hope you enjoyed it so far and please REVIEW! :)**


	12. You're Mine and I'm Yours

**Hello faithful readers! :D I am so happy! Now that it's summer I hope I can update sooner... Please enjoy and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm really hoping to get to 100! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! FruitsMetal this is dedicated to you for coming up with the snobby girl in this story! I probably would have made her been like all accepting and stuff. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: BAKUGAN IS NOT MINE! If it was, well Alice and Shun would have started dating a _LONG_ time ago...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"SHUN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT, THAT WENCH!" Jordan yelled. Her icy blue eyes pierced Alice's frightened chocolate ones. She was about to knock on his door when she saw him climb out his window. Of course being the ''kind and supportive girlfriend'' she was, she had to know what her precious Shun was doing. To say that Jordan was shocked was an understatement. She glared at the petite girl that Shun had pushed behind him, to protect her. The brunette scoffed mentally, like heck she was going to let some loser take ''her'' Shun.

Alice was finally fed up with the blue-eyed girl's stare. "I am not a wench!" She shouted back, her gaze just as piercing as Jordan's. Said girl didn't expect her to fight back but she still held her icy glare. They stared at each other not willing to stop. Shun was quite tense throughout this meeting. He glanced at his watch and saw how late it was getting.

"Alice," Shun broke the silence, which was odd considering his quiet personality. The red-head looked over. " I have to take you back now. Runo might get worried." Alice nodded her head and allowed Shun to take her hand and lead her away. Jordan's ice blue eyes never left the couple as they left the meadow.

_I swear I'll get my revenge... _With that last thought she spun on her heel and walked home, her dark brown hair blowing in the wind.

* * *

Alice sighed as she laced her finger with Shun's. She looked at him worried he might pull away, but he made no move to do so. Alice smiled a little and kept walking. "Shun?" The boy looked over and locked her eyes with his. "What are we going to do at school? Will you pretend you don't know me or- " Shun pulled her into an embrace. He buried his nose in her hair and smiled at the familiar scent of vanilla. Alice melted into him and he slightly tightened his grip.

"There is no way I'm letting you go now that I have you." His voice was calming to her ears. "I don't care what people think anymore. You're mine, and I'm yours." Alice looked up and saw the sincere feelings in his eyes. She slowly closed her eyes as Shun brought his head down. "I will always love you." He whispered before closing the space between their lips. It was sweet and innocent and it expressed their love to each other.

"I will always love you too." Alice smiled as their lips met once again.

* * *

The moment Alice walked into the door she was bombarded with questions. "Alice! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Runo practically wailed. Even though Alice felt bad about worrying her friend she couldn't help but think of what happened before. A big grin spread across her face and she grabbed Runo's hand and dragged her to their room. Runo crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Well I'm waiting!"

"He kissed me!" Alice squealed like a little girl that just got her favorite flavor of ice cream. Runo's blue eyes widened.

"Who kissed you?" Runo's curiosity grew as well as Alice's smile. The girl's brown eyes sparkled with such happiness and her cheeks were pink. After a few minutes, Alice calmed down and her eyes dimmed a little.

"Promise you won't tell?" The girl, even though was older than her, looked like a small child waiting to get punished. Runo smiled softly and nodded. "Shun kissed me!" Runo wasn't surprised at this fact. Her blue eyes said that she knew this would happen sooner or later. "Aren't you angry? Don't you hate Shun?" Alice questioned her brows furrowed in confusion.

Runo sighed. "I don't like Shun all that much, but if he makes you this happy I don't really mind. You're like the sister I never had Alice!" She finished with a big smile. "Now tell me, how was it?"

Alice blushed a deep red. "RUNO!" Their laughter echoed in the night.

* * *

**I though all this fluff was enough to make up for the shortness in the last chapter. I forced myself to write through my writer's block. Personally I thought this chapter was pretty good. I hope you liked it too! I'm not that much of a drama person... I really like pointless fluff! :D ****I must admit **Shun was a little OOC... Anyway R&R!


	13. Special: Dan and Runo's Anniversary!

**Hey I'm back! I kinda want to try to write a different couple so... here's to all you DanxRuno fans! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan... 'cause if I did Alice and Runo would have went to New Vestroia with Dan and Shun.**

**

* * *

**

**_"Runo! I have a surprise for you!" Dan shouted his brown eyes gleaming mischievously. The blue haired girl smiled and allowed her boyfriend to cover her eyes. The boy led her to a secluded area in the park. He removed his hands from her eyes and watched as she gasped. The area was quiet with soft sounds of birds chirping. There was a small clear pond with lillie pads scattered about. But the thing that captured Runo was the red and white blanket with rose petals on it. The petals surrounded a small picnic basket and a single candle. "Do you like it?" The brunette sounded nervous for once in his life. _**

**_"I love it Dan!" Runo replied and he leaned down to softly peck her on the lips. _**

**_"Happy Anniversary." _**

Runo woke up with a smile. She looked over to her yellow calendar on the wall, and sure enough, in big letters were:

**Dan and Runo's First Anniversary!**

**

* * *

**

Runo shook her head sadly. _As if Dan would act like that! The boy has no romantic bone in his body... _But still a girl could still hope right? The blue eyed girl sighed and got to work. As she was clearing a table, two arms wrapped around her body. "Runo!" She turned around and sure enough there was Dan Kuso. Her breathing stopped for a second as she saw his outfit. Dan was wearing a red polo with a few buttons undone showing his slightly muscular chest from his travels. He also wore dark blue baggy jeans with red converses. "Hey! You think your parents would mind if I stole you away for a bit?" He questioned.

"MOM! I'M GOING OUT WITH DAN!" Runo shouted as she grabbed a small blue mini jacket. She was glad that she decided to wear her nice white dress today.

Her mother popped her head out. Her dark blue hair a mess and stains all over her apron. "Okay sweetie! We can handle the restaurant, it's a slow day today!" She looked around to see if her daughter was still here. Obviously they had left already. She shook her head. "Young love!" She said to herself and walked back in the kitchen.

* * *

"Dan! Where are you taking me?" Runo asked as she left the store. She couldn't believe that he had remembered their anniversary today. He was practically dragging her to wherever he was going.

His brown eyes glanced back at hers and he quickly replied. "We're going to the barbecue place! Didn't you hear? It's Eat What You Want Day!" Runo felt disappointed. _So he forgot..._ She should've seen this coming. What were the odds that he would remember? Dan slowed down to a regular walking pace. "Are you okay Runo? You seem kinda quiet," Dan asked concerned.

"I'm okay Dan." Then she looked up to meet his gaze. "Are you sure you don't remember anything else about today?" Runo looked in his eyes desperately for some kind of recognition. Dan's eyes lighted up. "You do?"

Dan's head nodded. "Of course! How could I forget? Today, at the amusement park all tickets are half off!" Runo growled at him, her blue eyes as cold as ice. She raised her fist.

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled and slammed her fist in his head. "IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!" Dan winced as each blow made contact with his head. His brown eyes glared at her and she glared right back.

"What do you mean I'm an idiot! I haven't done anything wrong!" He shouted in her face. She took a step back but yelled right back.

"Don't you remember anything more important than some barbecue or amusement park!" He looked as if he remembered something.

"I don't remember anything important today!" His voice was nervous and he closed his eyes and braced for the impact. He opened one eye to see Runo crying...

Runo tried to hold back the tears but failed seeing how many were falling down her face. _I'm not important enough to remember... I'm just a girl that he used to travel with, why should he remember a girl like me? Fine see if I care. _"If that's the case, then LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and ran away. Her face was in her hands and each sob made Dan's chest pang. _What did I forget? _He looked at an electronics store he was passing by. Dan's eyes widened at the 6 numbers on the screen that showed the date. _ I forgot the day we first went on our date! I'm so stupid! _Dan knew what he had to do. He had to apologize.

* * *

Runo sobbed quietly on a small swing in the park. Nobody was here except for the small birds flying around. _I knew he would forget but why does it hurt so much? _She touched her aching heart. _That's right he said that the day we first went on a date was nothing important. _"Stupid Dan!" She yelled to the sky.

"You're right. I am stupid, dumb, and an idiot." A familiar voice said from behind her. Runo turned around and gasped at the brunette. He was wearing the same clothes look slightly out of breath. He was holding a small bouquet of flowers. A few purple hyacinths _(I'm sorry), _some lily of the valleys _(You've made my life complete), _a tea rose _(I'll remember always), _and last but not least a primrose _(I can't live without you). _Dan held out the flowers and blushed. "Here, I'm really sorry that I forgot today was our anniversary. I didn't mean to but-" Runo jumped on him but he still caught her. Her eyes were full of tears. "Hey? What's wrong why are you still crying?"

"I'm crying tears of joy idiot!" She hugged him tightly. "This means so much to me Dan! I don't care that you forgot! Sure you're not the most romantic person, but at least you actually cared enough to do this. I'm sorry I kept hitting you. I love you Dan!" She kissed him softly. Dan's eyes widened and then closed as he returned the kiss. They pulled back and Dan rested his forehead against hers.

"Happy Anniversary. I love you too."

* * *

**Dan and Runo are so cute together! :D I hope you liked this! Please R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Marucho meets Lily

**YO! Here's another chapter of Together Once Again. Thank you for all the reviews! I am so happy that I made it to 100, chapter is for katzike123 because you are my 100th reviewer! But my stories are dedicated to all of the awesome reviewers out there! My writing style has kinda changed... I can't believe after like what, two years I still haven't finished! But anyway I am glad 'cause all of the reviews made me even more motivated to finish this story before school starts! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

The sun's bright light shined on Alice's pale skin. Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. She showered and quickly got dressed for school. Alice's soft steps were heard in the kitchen as she was coming down the stairs. Runo grinned at the sight of her friend, obviously in a good mood.

"Good Morning Alice!" Runo's voice was cheery and Alice blinked in surprise.

"What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Alice questioned. Her blue haired friend was not a morning person and was a scary monster if someone woke her up too early.

Runo just smiled and zipped her lips. "I don't kiss and tell," She then said her goodbyes to her parents, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked out the door. Alice was slowly putting pieces together. _She was with Dan the other day... _A few moments later and it all clicked together. _Yesterday was their anniversary! How could I have forgotten! _Alice politely thanked Runo's parents and hurried up the door to catch up with Runo.

* * *

Their first class was uneventful as May allowed them to talk the whole period. She needed to finish with a few papers. Dan cheered at the news but was silenced with a glare from his _loving_ blue eyed girlfriend. Julie and Billy were in their own little world. _What exactly is so interesting about each other's eyes anyway? _Marucho sighed. He would never understand his friends.

"Excuse me," A young girl started. "Are you Marucho?" She asked her dark green eyes darting around the room. Marucho looked at her, she didn't look too much younger than him. She had black hair that ended at the small of her back. Marucho suddenly realized who this girl was. _She's the other advanced student in this class..._

He smiled at her causing her face to redden and look even more nervous. "Yes I am Marucho." Her eyes looked into his and this time he was the one that blushed.

The girl smiled shyly and stuck her hand out. "My name is Lily." Marucho shook it, wondering how she got her hand to be so soft.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" And suddenly he could see why it was so easy to get lost in another person's eyes.

* * *

Alice and Runo were whispering about how cute Lily and Marucho were together. Runo smiled and nudged Alice. "They're so cute!" Alice nodded in agreement. The brown eyed girl looked over to Dan and Shun. Shun apparently decided to come back to the brawlers and Alice could not be happier to welcome him back. She knew that Dan was glad as well, but showed it by yelling at Shun about how he shouldn't ditch friends and that he should be on his knees begging for mercy. Alice giggled at the thought of Shun wearing rags and begging Dan, who was in royal clothing of course, for forgiveness.

"Shun you meanie! You should be grateful I allowed you in my group of awesomeness!" Dan boasted. Runo hit him upside the head. Dan was in one of his rants about how he is the king of awesomeness, blah blah blah...

"You idiot! Who died and made you leader?" Once again the two bickering couples were at it again. Seeing his chance to escape, Shun quickly walked over to Alice. Alice scooted over so Shun could sit, but instead he picked her up sat down, and placed her on his lap.

"Hello Alice," Shun said kissing her cheek. Alice giggled and leaned back into his warm chest. They stayed that way until the period ended, and they didn't notice the icy glare that was being sent to them the whole hour.

* * *

**I know... NOTHING HAPPENED! It really is just a filler chapter... Well I introduced Lily who is gonna be pretty important later in the story...maybe... :D I got Alice in Wonderland and I think it would be pretty cool if it was Alice Gehahbich in Wonderland... :D Review! **


	15. Jordan's Threat

**Hi! I am trying to finish this as soon as possible! I think only a few more chapters then I'm done! Enjoy! This is extra long for you guys that reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... except for Lily, Rose, and the plot.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 15

"Lily! Come join me!" Marucho waved her over. Lily was still quiet but she blushed less. Alice and Shun were nowhere to be found, Dan and Runo were arguing with each other, and Julie and Billy were by themselves in the courtyard. Marucho was by himself and it was a bit lonely. Lily walked over with her lunch and Marucho was surprised at what he saw.

She had a small lunchbox but inside was a small lobster, rice, garlic, and a baked potato. He glanced at his own lunch, it was basically the same except he had steak. His eyes widened in shock. Lily glanced at him in concern. Marucho stood up and pointed at her accusingly. "YOU'RE LILY ANDERSON!" She glared at him and pulled him back into his seat.

"You don't need to tell everyone!" She hissed. Her green eyes flashed dangerously. She wasn't shy anymore, that's for sure. Marucho gulped and spoke again, this time more softly.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you home schooled?"

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be home schooled?" She snapped back. Her eyes softened and she sighed. "I heard that you were attending a regular middle school and I convinced my parents to allow me to come." Marucho patted her on the shoulder.

"It's alright. It took me a long time to convince my parents as well. Truce?" He stuck his hand out and Lily shook it while smiling.

"Truce!"

Marucho smiled back and noticed Jordan walk out of the lunch room with an evil grin. She was holding a piece of paper and was walking towards Alice and Shun. Marucho gently tugged on Lily's hand and led her outside. "Let's go see what Jordan is up to." Lily nodded and allowed Marucho to lead her.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this Billy!" Julie gushed. He smirked and wrapped an arm around Julie's waist. Billy was glad she liked it. He made sure that the picnic basket was full of thing she would like and it was in a romantic setting. _I'm grateful that this school had a cherry blossom tree... I would have hated to go and buy one. _Billy shook his head to clear the thoughts of the cost.

"I can be romantic once in a while," He rested his head on Julie's and Julie let out a content sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you can be sweet when you want to be," Julie smiled and kissed Billy on the cheek. She grabbed a hot dog and added some ketchup on it. Billy did the same and they raised the soda cans to each other.

"Cheers!" They both dug in. Julie was halfway done with her hot dog when she noticed something. She nudged Billy and pointed at Jordan. They both watched with narrowed eyes as Jordan approached Alice and Shun.

"Come on Billy! We have to see what's happening." Julie pulled Billy up and they walked towards Jordan, hand in hand.

* * *

"YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING!" Runo yelled, her blue eyes lit with anger. Dan's gaze was like her's, neither of them relenting. They were standing in a corner of the lunchroom, the surrounding students knew that this was normal so they just went on with eating their lunch.

"I know what you are but what am I?" He shot back quickly.

Runo growled in fury. "You can't keep saying that whenever we have an arguement!" Dan scoffed and stuck his tongue out.

"I can so!" His eyes clouded with confusion. "What were we even fighting about again?" Runo sighed and sat back down. Her blue hair wasn't in it's usual pigtails so her bangs covered her eyes.

"I don't know," Was all she said before tackling Dan in a tight hug. Tears were running down her face and Dan awkwardly patted her on the back. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

Dan wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. We've done this a billion times before! You and I fight, we forget what we're fighting about, you apologize, I comfort you, then we repeat the process." Dan chuckled. "See," He pointed to the kids nearby. "even other people know our routine." Runo giggled and punched his shoulder. Then she saw a certain blue eyed, brunette walking out the door. _Where is she going?_

"Come on Dan!" Runo pulled him towards the door. Dan was confused, but once he spotted Jordan he immediately became serious. _I hope Alice and Shun are alright..._

_

* * *

_Alice was smiling and Shun had a small smirk. "Shun I can't believe you did this!" There in the tree trunk, was a small engraved heart. In it were the initials AG + SK. Alice was taken by surprise when he carried her up the tree, and showed her the small mark. "You could get in trouble for vandalism!"

Shun pouted which made Alice laugh. "I do one nice thing and all I get is a you could get in trouble for vandalism!" He looked like a little boy and Alice mentally squealed at his cuteness. Shun placed back the face of a cool and collected Shun. This time Alice pouted.

"You were so cute!" She pinched his cheek lightly. Shun swatted away her hand gently with a small streak of red across his cheeks. _The things I do for her... _

"How is the lovely couple?" A cold voice pierced through the once warm atmosphere. Shun glared at Jordan, who looked oddly victorious. Her icy eyes didn't reveal a thing and her mouth was curved in a smirk. Alice was the one to answer.

"We're fine," She replied cooly her, usually warm, brown eyes were emotionless. "What do you want?" She questioned, not liking the way the brunette was looking at her.

Jordan held out the piece of paper. "If you don't break up with Shun, your blue haired friend will suffer."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHA! Cliffys! Haven't had one in this story for a while... :D Review and I will update as soon as I can! **


	16. Reason to Celebrate

**Hey! I'm back! Thanks so much for reviewing! To FruitsMetal if you're still reading this, I hope you don't mind my additional info for Jordan. :D ****The story is almost over! WAHH! Ahem... On with the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I will own bakugan, the moment bakugan become real and start talking to us... **

* * *

_Recap_

_Jordan held out the piece of paper. "If you don't break up with Shun, your blue haired friend will suffer."_

Chapter 16

Alice stared at Jordan in disbelief. "You are a cold hearted person! How dare you bring my friends in this!" Jordan smirked.

"Honey, all is fair in love and war," She simply stated. "Let me explain. My family are very influential when it comes to food. One word from the Thompson food critics the restaurant could either go from being the best to being forced to close down." Jordan smiled at Alice with no hint of actual happiness. "But if you break up with Shun, I will tell my family to put in a good word and your friend's restaurant could be internationally famous."

Runo gasped quietly, knowing that her parents have always wanted that for the restaurant. _But they never would want this if it costs Alice's happiness. _Runo knew that Alice would always think of other before herself. "ALICE!" Alice's brown eyes were full of tears and conflicting emotions, but Runo continued. "Don't listen to her! My parents would never want this if you gave up your happiness!" Then Runo broke down crying at her best friend's sadness. Dan wrapped his arms around her trying the comfort her the best he could.

Shun glared at Jordan. His usually warm onyx eyes were ice cold as he stared at the brunette. "You are the worst kind of person. You blackmail Alice just because you hate her. She doesn't deserve this!"

Lily and Marucho were thinking of something to stop Jordan from tearing apart Alice and Shun. At the word blackmail, Lily's eyes lit up. Marucho, Julie, and Billy noticed the sudden change in the green eyed girl that was currently looking for something.

"What are you looking for Lily?" Billy questioned, Lily looked in her jacket pocket and cheered quietly as she found her cell phone. Billy went back to looking at what's currently happening now knowing what she needed.

Marucho and Julie were still confused. "Why do you need your phone?" Julie questioned. Lily smiled evilly.

"I have a plan." And she carefully told the two her scheme.

* * *

Jordan smiled cruelly. "So what is your choice Alice? Are you going to have your friend's future destroyed or are you going to give me what I want?" Shun tightened his grip around Alice.

"I would never be yours no matter what you say!" He snapped. Jordan simply smiled at Shun.

"Of course you will, silly boy!" The air around the group was tense and all of a sudden a loud police siren broke the atmosphere. A couple of policemen walked out.

"Jordan Thompson you are under arrest. " The group in the meadow was stunned, except for Lily, Marucho, Billy, and Julie. A policemen took out handcuffs and handcuffed her while saying her Miranda Rights. They were walking towards the car when Jordan finally snapped back into reality. She struggled but couldn't really move because of the 2 policemen on both her sides.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Dan cried. Runo sighed and bonked him on the head.

"Too much thinking is bad for you," Dan pouted. Runo kissed him on the cheek and he perked up. "But seriously, what just happened?"

Lily spoke up. "Do you know why my family is so famous?" They all thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything. Lily sighed exasperatedly. "My family is made up of police officers, bodyguards, marines, etcetera. We provide the best protection for the country and private clients. So when Shun said blackmail, BOOM! Blackmail is against the law and so I had the right to call the police."

The group nodded in understanding. Then Shun realized something. "But Jordan's family is very rich and influential. Won't they be able to bail her out?" Lily nodded.

"Yes, but the fact that she even went to jail would shame their family name," Alice caught on to what she was saying.

"So Jordan would never try something that would embarrass her family again," She finished for Lily.

Runo smiled. "Well why are we just standing here? We have to celebrate!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Alice frowned though. "Don't we only have 5 more minutes for lunch?" They all sighed. Alice noticed and quickly said. "We could always go out after school!" That made the brawlers happy and they walked back to the school.

Alice and Shun stayed in the back of the group. Shun slipped his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. Alice leaned on Shun and smiled contently. He squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile. They were happy and nothing could come between them again.

* * *

**OMG! I know it seems kinda rushed... but I had to finish this story soon or else I wouldn't have any time once school starts! So only the epilogue left... :( Anyway, review and I will post it as soon as I can! :D **


	17. Epilogue

**This is the end! I want to thank all of my reviewers for reading this story. There won't be a sequel. I haven't really been keeping up with bakugan nowadays so I'm kinda just reading wiki summaries of the episodes. Hahaha. Kinda angry that the girls in the original group don't even have a place in the resistance or the whole gundalian invaders thingy! Actually Julie has the biggest part out of all the girls... WHICH MAKE ME SO SAD! I love Runo and Alice and they deserve to kick butt! Grr... I hate how complicated bakugan became! Anyway ignore my random blabbering, TO THE EPILOGUE!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own bakugan! If I did Runo or Alice would have a part in gundalian invaders and they would be awesome. Seriously. **

**

* * *

**Epilogue

"SHANE GET BACK HERE!" A 10-year old red haired girl yelled while chasing her twin brother. Allison Kazami was a petite girl with her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Usually she was very kind like her mother, but her brother always brought out the worst in her. She still loved him dearly though. The black haired boy turned around and stuck his tongue out.

"Not my fault you're so slow Allie!" Shane Kazami was the opposite of his sister. In looks and personality. He loved his sister as well, but he couldn't help but tease her endlessly. He turned to the front and ran into something tall. Shane looked up and met the eyes of his father. Shane smiled sheepishly and his sister stopped behind him. "Hello Daddy!" He laughed nervously.

"What did your mother say about running in the house? Especially today when you're seeing your aunts and uncles. She can't deal with more problems," Shun scolded. He then smiled at them and ruffled their hairs, earning sounds of protests from the children. They ran off obviously not thinking about what their father just told them. Shun shook his head, amused by his children's antics. He turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

His red haired wife was at the stove frying some bacon. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alice smiled and leaned into him. "It's been a year since we saw them last," The brawlers have a picnic every year at the beach just to talk and catch up. Their kids would play and leave them alone for that one day. Shun removed his arms around Alice and placed the food in the picnic basket with some napkins, and other utensils.

Alice placed the bacon in a small container, put the lid on and placed it with the other food in the basket. She then grabbed her jacket and shouted. "Allison! Shane! We're leaving!" The twins zipped down the stairs and into the car. Shun held the door for his wife as she walked out with the picnic basket in her hand.

* * *

"Shun! Alice!" A brunette man shouted from their usual picnic area. Runo was also there with 11-year old Jacob sitting next to her. The little boy had brown hair, in a messy style like his father, and blue eyes like his mother. Shun and Dan exchanged handshakes because the ventus brawler refused to let the pyrus brawler give him a "man hug" as the idiot liked to call it. Alice and Runo embraced each other tightly.

"How's little Myka doing?" Alice asked putting a hand on Runo's belly, giggling when it kicked in response.

The blue haired girl smiled and replied. "She's doing great! I'm due in about 2 weeks," Dan seemed really happy about this fact. Shun smirked and said.

"I bet Dan's happy because he doesn't have to deal with his wife's PMSing," Dan sputtered indignantly. Runo hit him on the head and he stopped, he looked around for anyone approaching. He stood up and waved as he saw 5 figures walking towards them.

The silver haired woman waved exuberantly. "Danny! Runo! Alice! Shun!" Julie shouted and ran towards the group. She hugged each of the brawlers and nudged her kids towards the other children. The three blondes took off towards Jacob, Shane, and Allison.

"How are the terrible three?" Runo asked jokingly. Alice giggled as she placed some plates on the long oak table. Julie smiled and looked at her children. The oldest, Theo, was 11 years old and blonde hair with brown eyes. He had his mom's bubbly personality. His identical twin brother Tommy was the opposite. He had a somewhat arrogant personality like his father. Teresa is the youngest of the three being 8 years old. She had a mixed personality and looked like her father.

"They're fine. Causing trouble as usual," Julie replied. A loud honk was heard as three figures came out of the car. Marucho and Lily walked out with little 7 year old Sakura beside them. Sakura had Marucho's blonde hair but Lily's green eyes. She skipped over to Teresa who was her best friend. All the kids got along really well, but that didn't mean their parents couldn't play matchmaker for them.

* * *

"Look how Allie blushes near Jake!" Alice and Runo squealed with delight. Shun scowled at Dan.

"I won't allow my daughter near that boy," He crossed his arms. Alice sighed. "You don't have to be so worried. They're only kids!" Shun relaxed a bit and said to Dan. "At least your son got his brains from his mom." Runo smiled and hit Dan on the shoulder.

"Hear that Danny-boy! I am intellectually smarter than you!" Dan pouted again. "Nuh uh!" He replied and stuck his tongue out. The rest of the brawlers sighed as the couple fought.

"It's nice seeing you all again! Sorry I missed last year's reunion," Lily apologized. Alice waved it off. "It's fine really!" They turned back to the conversation at hand.

"I can't believe it's been so long since we first met!" Marucho exclaimed. Billy nodded. "I know what you mean! We save vestroia, Alice leaves, she comes back, the whole Jordan thing, by the way what is she doing now?" Lily thought for a second.

"Surprisingly, she became an artist and moved back to America!" The other brawlers looked shocked for a second but shook it off.

Dan looked deep in thought. "Isn't funny how we all stayed together through all these years?" Shun smirked. "No." Dan growled at him. "Why you!"

Alice smiled though. "Yeah. We're always finding our way to each other." They all smiled at the fond memories. Alice gathered them all into a group hug. "We're together once again!"

**OWARI**

* * *

**OMG IT'S FINISHED! I know it's probably really rushed (With my totally cliche ending), but I kinda lost interest in this story... so please review one more time for me. I might come back and rewrite parts of this story. Thanks so much for reading! I will miss you all! **

**Thanks to:**

**Katzike123**

**music909**

**CrystalPearl**

**shadowwing1994**

**cookie(Anon.)**

**apanda(Anon.)**

**MarshmellowsSleeping**

**big big misty fan (Anon.)**

**RunoandAkirafan**

**zakia(Anon.)**

**hekiv**

**StarryDreams7**

**Marshmellows(Anon.)**

**Aka Aurora **

**Cathy(Anon.)**

**A-Million-Words**

**we are broken (Anon.)**

**Lyndranette (Anon.)**

**ShadowLover2247**

**franklin (Anon.)**

**DarkusPride**

**Gxprincess**

**Foxgloves (Anon.)**

**Critque1144332255889910:3:p (Anon.)**

**Bookworm290**

**snoopyter**

**XxRoseLoverxX**

**Tozase-Murcielago**

**Roselynn**

**Olivia (Anon.)**

**Doomburger**

**oXo-yellow-rose-violinist-oXo**

**Arianneg123**

**Linnea212**

**PyrusBlaikeRyder**

**Claudette14**

**rapple_turtle677**

**HaosBlossom**

**KRIS (Anon.)**

**Sparklillian**

**KawaiiGirlXD**

**Lady Snowstorm**

**Luna Rei Harmony**

**IceShadow27**

**Yuki's Litte Girl**

**bob (Anon.)**

**Lilcocoa**

**SilverCloud (Anon.)**

**Takumi4life**

**xxWhiteFangxx**

**Betty-Davis-Eyes**

**DanxRuno (Anon.)**

**kitty (Anon.)**

**Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan**

**cherrysaki-chan**

**CattyGothLoli**

**crimson angel3579**

**Em (Anon.)**

**Unown fan (Anon.)**

**Zymeth **

**broken tiger**

**Kakashi's Little Girl**

**Touching the Wind**

**XMisukiMoonX**

**FruitsMetal**

**

* * *

Thank you all again for reading and I hope you liked it! :D If you aren't on the list I apologize and thank you in advance. :D **


End file.
